memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet uniform (2230s)
By 2233, the Federation Starfleet adopted a trim, high-collared duty uniform design, worn alongside a series of white uniforms. Duty uniform The duty uniform on this period was a two-piece outfit secured by a belt. The shirt, which was colored according to division, was form-fitting and worn tucked into the trousers. It bore raised piping on the sleeve that continued across the upper chest, forming a shape similar to the yoke worn on Earth Starfleet uniforms and later Federation Starfleet uniforms. The piping thinned as it approached the ends of the sleeves. The uniform also included a stand-up mandarin collar, which merged seamlessly into the shoulders, and an enclosure seam that ran from the top of the collar to below the trousers. A collar-less version of the shirt was also available for species for whom the collar fit poorly. This iteration of the uniform shirt ended just above the yoke. ( ) Beneath the yoke, on the left breast, an assignment insignia was worn; it was bronze-colored for all divisions. Rank was indicated by a system of stripes on the duty uniform sleeve. ( ) The trousers, which were worn over the black uniform boots, also varied in color by division, but were much darker than the uniform shirt. The trousers were close-fitting and tailored with a waist that rose to the top of the hips. The waist included an enclosed belt loop that opened at the front of the uniform. A dark gray belt ran through this loop, fastened at the front by a hollow-faced matte bronze buckle. The trousers featured downward-angled pockets on the front, just below the belt. ( ) file:Kelvin bridge officers.jpg |Two command division officers in duty uniforms in 2233. file:K'Bentayr bridge.jpg |A sciences division officer in a collarless duty uniform. file:Kelvin engineer.jpg |An engineering division officer in a duty uniform Kelvin uniform 2259.jpg|Optional wear in 2259. White uniforms A series of white uniforms were also in use during this period, by medical personnel and other officers. These were produced in several varieties, all of which featured white shoes and bore assignment insignia in the same location in which it was worn on duty uniforms. One variety consisted of an almost knee-length, high-collared white tunic worn over white trousers. The tunic featured a mandarin collar, and could be worn with a thin, white plastic-like coat. A second type consisted of a single piece tight, knee-length skirt/tunic with a wide, open collar. For both of these uniforms, the color of the collar varied according to department. Unlike other uniforms of this period, these uniforms featured closures along the left side, which ran from the collar along the shoulder and down the side of the torso. ( , ) Two varieties featured untucked hip-length folded-collared shirts, similar in design to those popular in 20th century male formal wear on Earth. Both varieties included white trousers and a clear plastic-like outer shirt worn over the white uniform shirt, excepting the folded collar, and were fastened under a thin flap along the front of the shirt. They differed only in the length of the sleeves of the white shirt portion of the uniform. ( ) No rank insignia was worn on any of the white uniform varieties. ( ) file:Kelvin doctor.jpg | A doctor in a high-collared white uniform and thin white coat. file:Kelvin nurse.jpg | A medical technician in a wide-collared white uniform. file:Kelvin med tech 2.jpg | A medical technician in a long-sleeved folded-collared white uniform. file:Kelvin white uniforms.jpg | Several medical personnel in various white uniform styles. file:Elysian human council member.jpg | A command officer in a wide-collared white uniform. Departmental color codes Connections Category:Clothing